


Let’s be Us

by super_fangurl1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_fangurl1/pseuds/super_fangurl1
Summary: Keith and Lance each like each other and do stuff. Set waaaay before the disaster called season eight.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith felt something warm against his back. His entire back-side, really. Slim, tan, freckled arms were around his torso, and he snuggled into Lance’s chest. Lance wasn’t awake yet, and Keith wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. He was in Lance’s room and Lance’s bed and everything smelled soooo nice. Lance had caught Keith crying over a nightmare the night before. Lance had been kind and consoled Keith, for the dream that night was one of the worst Keith ever had. Keith’s nightmares started picking back up about three weeks ago, when he had returned with Shiro. The nightmare Lance caught him crying over was pretty traumatic. He was back on the ship where he fought Kuron. The fight was almost the same, except he killed Shiro, instead of bringing him back to the castle. When he got back to the castle, everyone charged at him. They hated him. Why wouldn’t they? He killed their leader. But for some reason, he couldn’t just taste the sweet release of death and let his fellow paladins and Alteans kill him. His brain kept him fighting. Pidge came at him first. She was quick but Keith was faster. She swung her bayard at him.   
“HOW COULD YOU?!?” she screamed.   
“Pidge, I’m sorry” he huffed between breaths. Keith didn’t want to fight but apparently his mind different plans. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall with a devastating crunch and Keith heard Hunk yelp.  
“Pidge, no!” Hunk turned to him, anger and disgust all over his face. Keith had never seen Hunk so upset.  
“First Shiro and now poor Pidge? We knew you were Galra, but not a monster!” Hunks words were slathered in venom. Keith had to move out of the way as Hunk’s canon started blasting at him. Keith sprinted forward and slashed his sword through the metal of Hunk’s armor and through his chest. Keith felt sick as the watched Hunk’s lifeless body fall to the floor. Allura, Coran, and Romelle ran at him in blind anger.   
“How can you stand here like that? As if you are the victim?” Allura yelled at him. Keith was sweating as he tried to wake up, but he couldn’t. He physically could not. His subconscious would not release him. After he had finished off the Alteans, their bodies a pool of blood, Keith heard a familiar voice. The first voice that wasn’t screaming at him. The voice he wanted to hear constantly, because Keith thought this voice sounded sounded like quiznacking heaven.  
No. No I can not kill Lance. he thought. Lance and Shiro were the two people on the ship Keith was closest with. Shiro, knowing him for years, was able to calm him down, make him think before the spoke. Shiro was like a brother to Keith. Lance, oh God, Lance. Keith was pretty sure Lance was oblivious to all of his affection, and if Lance knew he didn’t show it. Lance was Keith’s right hand man, his teammate, his friend. Lance was goofy, kind-hearted, and kept Keith from doing irrational things. Since he had gotten back from the Blade, he found himself going to Lance. Sometimes for serious things, sometimes to have a laugh, sometimes just to make sure Lance was okay. The two boys bonded well and told stories and talked about insecurities. Keith loved when Lance told him about his family, the way he made people happy just by walking in a room (especially him), the way his eyes shone when he was excited about something, he loved how Lance cared so much about everyone he met. Keith loved Lance, but Lance would never love Keith. Right? Keith was forcing every fiber in his being to wake up. But, he couldn’t. He saw Lance’s pained expression and wanted to take it away. It took him a few ticks to realize that he caused it. Keith hated himself for it. He watched as tears streamed down Lance’s face. Lance’s beautiful face. Keith was tearing himself apart trying to wake up; he didn’t know what he would do if he had to watch himself kill Lance. No matter how hard Keith tried, he couldn’t open his eyes. He waited for to him strike, shoot, yell… but Lance didn’t move. He just stared Keith in the eyes. Those ocean blue, expressive eyes, usually so happy. Now they were red around the rims and glassed over.   
“Why?” the former blue paladin questioned.   
In lieu of an answer, Keith surged up from his sleep at last. His face was wet and his shirt was soaked from a combination of sweat and tears. Keith was sobbing. In the back of his mind, he was worried he would wake someone. He tried to stop. He tried to tell himself to breathe. But, at the same time he didn’t want to. Keith didn’t know how long he sat in bed crying. He didn’t just cry about the dream, he cried about everything that had been happening recently. Finding his mom, having to fight Shiro, heading back to Earth; where he had nothing and no one waiting for him, not leading the team like they needed. Keith just felt like he needed to cry, so he did. He didn’t know how long it had been before he felt soft, warm arms around him and heard a soothing voice.  
“Hey, Keith. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here” Lance was cooing at him.  
Lance, not Lance. He can’t see me like this. Keith thought to himself. However, he didn’t move. It felt blissful to be in Lance’s arms. Even though they were light years away from Earth, Keith felt home.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance hadn’t been able to sleep lately. Ever since the team had been trying to find ways to return to Earth, he had been too excited and too nervous to sleep. He had resorted to walking around the castle to tire himself out. It was about 3 a.m. in Earth time when Lance had heard crying. Not just crying; gut-wrenching sobs. He hurried to the person’s door and was surprised to find Keith. Their hot-headed leader (emphasis on hot) barely ever showed signs of vulnerability, especially not to this degree. Lance’s legs were moving before his brain and his arms were around the other boy before he could comprehend that he wasn’t in the doorway anymore. Lance knew Keith had nightmares occasionally, they had talked about it once. But Lance had never seen him have one, or the aftermath for that matter. As Lance was whispering things into Keith’s hair and swaying him back and forth, he wondered what caused Keith to act this way. Lance had never seen Keith so sad and broken before, and trust and believe Lance saw everything Keith did. Lance was in love with the boy after all. But, while Lance was pining for Keith, he knew it would never work. Keith only considered him a teammate, and a friend on a good day. Even though Lance would give anything to hold Keith like this everyday, he would never say anything. He didn’t want Keith to push him away. Suddenly, Lance came to a realization. Keith was crying about something and it was up to Lance to comfort him. Lance just pulled Keith tighter into his chest and kept telling him everything would be okay. He kept rocking him back and forth and stroking his back.  
“I’m… I’m s-sorry,” Keith stuttered. He was embarrassed, Lance could tell.   
“You shouldn’t be Keith. If you want, you can tell me what’s wrong. Or I could just hold you… if you want, of course.” Lance tripped over his words. Keith’s response was to cuddle up deeper into Lance’s chest. Lance chuckled, trying to mask the fact that he was dying inside.   
“ Okay then, hugs it is.” Lance snorted, even though his smile was fond. After a minute or two, Keith spoke.  
“ I had...a n-nightmare,”Keith mumbled, still trying to catch his breath. “Have been...for a while now,” he whispered, but not quiet enough for Lance not to hear.  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Lance requested, concern dripping from his voice.  
Oh look, now you’ve worried him, you idiot. The voice in the back of Keith’s head nagged him.  
“They weren’t that bad at first.” Keith had stopped sobbing and was reduced to just the infrequent sniffle.  
“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell someone,” Lance quipped. He didn’t like when Keith put up walls to spare people of his problems, even though he did that himself. Lance told Keith he was always there, whenever Keith needed. Lance knew Keith had problems with opening up, but he thought he and Keith had moved past that. Lance, however, didn’t want to start an argument, so he just pulled Keith in even tighter and told him everything would be fine. After about 20 dobashes, Lance wanted to know what was wrong with Keith. He needed to make Keith smile again, or he had to at least try.   
“Do you want some space hot chocolate?” Lance asked softly. Keith looked up at him through his lashes. He had never heard someone sound so concerned, especially not about him. Anyway, hot cocoa didn’t sound too bad.  
“Huh?”  
“Yeah, Hunk made stuff that tastes like hot chocolate earlier. I was wondering if you want some? Then, we could go back to my room and talk. It doesn’t have to be about the dream. Or we could just watch a movie. After whatever you just went through, I didn’t think either of us would be able to go back to sleep anytime soon,” Lance answered.  
“Hot chocolate sounds great, actually,” Keith said, smiling.  
Finally, thought Lance, making some progress.  
“Alright then, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lance and Keith walked beside each other to the kitchen in comfortable silence. Once there, Lance reached into the cabinet and grabbed two mugs, red and blue.   
“Unfortunately, due to the fact that we are in space, there are no marshmallows to go with our hot cocoa,” Lance said, placing the mugs on the counter and turning to the fridge-like machine for milk and something similar to chocolate syrup.   
“That’s okay, I don’t like marshmallows in my hot cocoa anyway,” Keith replied, shrugging.   
Lance whipped around, making an exaggerated gasp. He put the two spoons he was holding on the counter in front of him and placed his hands on his heart.   
“Whatever do you mean? Marshmallows and hot chocolate are one of the best combos ever. How can you not like it?” Lance was practically shouting, flailing his arms around and making a show of pretending to be extremely shocked. Keith could see the light in his eyes even though he was trying to look angry.  
“I don’t know, I just think hot cocoa is sweet enough on its own. You don’t need the marshmallows,” Keith said, not affected by Lance’s antics.  
“I’m gonna let this go because we have a serious conversation up ahead, but trust me, I will remember this,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes. Keith had almost forgotten what he was supposed to talk to Lance about. He did need to tell someone, and if he told Shiro, he would get all overprotective and worried. Shiro didn’t need that. He had just got back. Keith couldn’t tell his mom; they were nowhere near close enough yet. All the others were always busy, and he didn’t want to bother them when they all had their own stuff going on. Keith also knew himself. He knew that if he didn’t talk about now, he never would. He didn’t want to wake anyone up, so Lance was his best bet. Lance also knew what he dealt with sometimes, and he wouldn’t have to unpack all his life trauma if he told Lance about the nightmare. Keith watched silently as Lance warmed up the milk in a device that worked like a microwave. How was Keith supposed to tell him he brutally murdered everyone else on the team without Lance hating him? The rational part of his brain told him Lance wouldn’t hate him for this, but, the rest of him worried.  
“Keith… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Lance stated, staring at Keith intently. Keith saw curiosity and concern behind his vibrant blue eyes, and maybe some affection?  
Wishful thinking, much? Keith asked himself.  
“No, I should talk about it, it’s just… just hard, I guess,” Keith said, fighting the urge to sniffle again. “I don’t want to bother you. Or give you something else to worry about. I know you’re homesick,” he added quickly.  
“Keith, my man, you can’t ever ‘bother’ me,” Lance said, putting air quotes on the word. Then he continued sweetly, “Don’t ever think that.” Keith just stared back, dazed and in awe. He wanted to grab Lance’s face and put his lips on his own. But he didn’t. Because you’re a coward, and you’re weak. He would probably shove you off anyway. The voice in his head taunted him. The timer on the machine beeped, causing Lance to jump and squeal a little. These actions prompted Keith to chuckle while Lance smacked in the arm with an oven mitt.   
“Hey!” he exclaimed, “Don’t laugh at me! I’m the shoulder you’re supposed to cry on!” He stated striking a utterly ridiculous pose, making Keith laugh harder.   
There we go, now he's back. Lance thought. He grabbed the mugs and added chocolate, handing the red one to Keith.  
“Let’s go to my room,” Lance said. “It’s warmer in there, and comfier too, in my opinion.”  
“Okay,” Keith answered. If he was being honest with himself, he had always wanted to go to Lance’s room, but for very… more mature reasons.  
Not like slaughtering your friends isn’t mature. Oh yay, the voice was back. Lance was a few steps ahead of him, leading the way back to his room. Their comfortable silence was back, but this time Keith was at war with himself in his head. He wanted to tell Lance, but he really didn’t want to worry him. Even though Lance said he wasn’t, he felt he was being bothersome. They arrived at Lance’s room, and Keith couldn’t back out now. Lance opened the door and did an over-the-top bow signaling for Keith to go first. Keith rolled his eyes to the sky but complied anyhow. Lance followed him inside and sat on the bed, pulling the blanket over his long legs. Keith stood near the doorway and looked around. Lance had pictures and rocks a small things from certain planets here and there. Keith’s attention was drawn to the (excessive) vanity mirror Lance had bought from the space mall. In the top right corner was a photo of just him and Lance. Keith had just gotten back from a mission with the Blade and Lance insisted on taking a selfie. Keith was opposed to the idea until Lance used puppy-dog eyes and he gave in. In the photo, Lance was holding up a peace sign, a cheesy grin on his lips. Keith was looking at the camera with a wide, genuine smile on his face. His arm was wrapped loosely around Lance’s shoulders, and his eyes shone with something like childish glee. Keith looked happy. It was because he was. Being with Lance made him extremely happy. But Keith would never tell Lance how happy he made him, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they worked so hard to build.  
“Keith?” Keith heard Lance’s tentative voice behind him and turned around quickly. Lance patted the spot on the bed beside him, the steam from his hot cocoa rising to the ceiling above the bed. Keith stepped to the bed and sat carefully, not wanting to spill the scorching liquid in his hands. Keith turned his head to look at Lance, expecting him to be staring inquisitively. To Keith’s surprise, Lance was looking at the picture on the mirror.   
“I didn’t know you printed that,” Keith said, barely above a whisper.  
“I didn’t know you remembered it,” replied Lance. Keith thought he was saying that to mock him, and was preparing a response when he looked over and saw that Lance’s words were true. Keith had never intended to make Lance feel that way, not even in the beginning, when they had their “rivalry”. But, alas, there were more pressing matters at hand, and Keith would have to come back to that later. The two boys were sitting quietly, neither knowing what to say when Lance finally spoke up.  
“So… Do you want to talk about some of the milder ones first, before we get to tonight?” he suggested.  
“Yeah, that would be...nice, I guess” Keith paused taking a deep breath, “They had started picking back up about three weeks ago, when I got back” Lance was looking at him with kind, caring eyes. Keith could tell almost every feeling Lance had just by his eyes. They were extremely expressive and Keith loved the color. They felt like the ocean, which he had only been to a few times. The concern in Lance’s eyes currently was exhilarating. Keith wondered why Lance cared so much, but Keith knew in the back of his mind he would be just as concerned if he saw Lance sobbing in his bed in the middle of the night.   
“At first they were just snippets of the fight I had with clone Shiro-” Keith was starting to continue, when Lance cut him off.  
“You fought clone Shiro? I had no idea,” he gasped, truly surprised. Keith had forgotten to tell everyone that part. Okay, so maybe not forgotten, but purposely didn’t. Keith was the reason Shiro didn’t have an arm, and Shiro was why Keith had a giant scar on his face and nightmares.  
“I did. I had to. He would have hurt you guys,” Keith said, not looking at Lance and opting to speak to the floor.  
“He tried to,” Lance explained gloomily. “Shiro tried to make the teleduv explode and he tried to destroy the castle. But, we didn’t know he was a clone yet. Thankfully, Pidge, the genius she is, had a backup plan. We were all really scared though.” he finished.  
“I- Wow- I didn’t know that” Keith stammered. His face twisted in a displeased way and Lance regretted telling him. He hated seeing Keith upset. “At least the real Shiro is back. He seems better than before, too. So, that’s something, I guess. I’m afraid to talk to him in case he doesn’t remember.” Keith continued and his face contorted into a frown. Lance knew Keith saw Shiro like a brother and that the two talked a lot. He also knew that Keith was going to stay an upset and unhappy mess until he got everything off his chest. Lance wanted to lighten the mood; the room had suddenly gotten heavy.  
“Wait, does that mean I’m the only person that knows? ‘Cause that would mean I have one of Keith Kogane’s precious secrets!” Lance said, his everlasting smirk on his lips. Keith wanted to kiss it off. Lance wanted Keith to kiss it off. But, the two were so oblivious and scared of rejection that neither did anything.   
You’re gonna be an idiot about this aren’t you?” Keith questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. “In that case, I’ll just leave.” He started getting off the bed, but not before Lance could grab his wrist and yank him back down.   
“Nope, not a chance. You are not getting out of this one, mullet,” Lance said, using his favorite insult. Not that he would ever admit it, but Lance wanted to run his hand through Keith’s hair. It looks so soft! How?!? Lance’s head was screaming at himself.  
“I’m gonna cut my hair so you’ll stop calling me that,” Keith mumbled, but he continued. “Fine, I’ll stay… but one more stupid comment and I’m going back.” he warned, but the threat was completely empty. Keith wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Lance could tell. Even though his lips were supposed to be pulled into a scowl, it looked more like a pout. Lance could see the tiny twinkle in his eyes and how he was trying to fight smiling. Keith couldn’t see Lance was trying his hardest not to die from overdose of cuteness. Keith’s face was just… so. quiznacking. beautiful. It hurt. His eyes and the way they crinkled at the edges and his nose scrunching up when he laughed. Or the way his mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes lit up with seriousness when the was determined about something. It was all to much for Lance to handle.   
Dios mio, Lance thought, this boy will be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4

“They didn’t make me cry at first. They just made me uneasy and numb for the rest of the day. The nightmares got worse and I was afraid to go to sleep, so I started training before bed to focus my negative energy into something else. It usually works, but it hasn’t been lately. The dream I had earlier was...well, it was bad. I don’t know what to say other than it was bad.” Keith had started talking, silent tears falling on his flawless skin. Lance watched, heartbroken. The person he had admired so much for being so strong, was really just broken and trying to keep himself together in front of everyone else. Lance wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Keith, he wanted to smother Keith in affection and shield him from more pain. But he didn’t do that. Because Lance knew Keith needed to talk. He needed to get his feelings out of his head and into words. Keith needed someone to listen to his pain. Lance was that person.   
“Keith, if you don’t want to talk you don’t have to. I’m serious. Take your time, Keith. I mean, we’ve got a while,” Lance said. He was smiling fondly at his fellow paladin,who just chuckled and nodded.  
“Thanks, Lance. I really do need to tell you, or else it will just bother me forever. I have to get over this. I have to get better for the team. I have to get better for me,” Keith responded. Keith didn’t want to be a crying mess tomorrow. He wanted to have someone to talk to about this, or anything really. He wanted to be close enough to Lance so he knew when something was wrong. Keith wanted Lance, quite frankly, but that’s a different chapter for a different day. For now, Keith just wanted to live in the fact that Lance was there for him. Lance deserved to know. So, Keith told him.  
“My fight with project Kuron, or clone Shiro, took place on some ship I had never seen before. It was destroyed after the battle when Shiro’s arm turned into this giant laser thing” Keith had started to explain everything. The sooner he finished the sooner he would feel better. “As you know, in real life, I brought Shiro back to the ship. But, in the dream I killed him...and….you guys...were so mad...but I…” Keith was choking on his words and his face was wet again. This is what, the fifth time you’ve cried in front of Lance?!?! The voice in the back of his head was at it again, but Keith paid it no mind as he was too busy hurting. The team and become his family, and Shiro was like a brother to him. He had killed them, and now, he couldn’t get the visions out of his head. Keith’s hands were shaking and his hot cocoa was going to spill. He could sense Lance moving his mug to a table, and Lance pulled him into a (another) tight hug.  
“It’s okay. No one is mad at you. Everything is okay. We’re fine. You’re fine. Hunk is fine. Pidge is fine. Allura is fine. Everyone is good, okay? Breathe, Keith, dios. Breathe with me. In-Hold-Out. Good job. You’re okay.” Lance was murmuring into Keith’s hair. Lance could tell Keith was in pain. Even though Keith at put on this tough-guy facade in the beginning, he had become as attached to the team as Lance did. Lance knew Keith felt bad for what he had done in his nightmares, and that seeing the others was going to tear him apart. But Lance could feel Keith relax in his arms, and Keith let Lance rub circles into his back.   
“When I got back everyone tried to fight me. I...fought you all. I killed everyone. Except you. You… you didn’t try to hurt me. You didn’t even yell at me. You just looked at me and asked why. I woke up then. I couldn’t kill you. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, especially not you.” Keith looked up Lance. “I...can’t. You just watched me kill everyone you care about-I care about- and you weren’t even mad. Just sad and disappointed and hurt. And I had caused all of it.” Keith didn’t look upset anymore, he just looked numb at first. Then, he looked angry. It was because he was angry. Keith was angry at himself, unfairly, he knew that. But, he had brutally murdered the only family he had.   
“It’s alright. It was just a dream. None of it was real.” Lance was rocking Keith back and forth. Lance’s voice was soothing him off to sleep. Keith’s eyelids were growing heavy. Lance could feel his muscles start to relax and he knew Keith was tired.  
“It’s okay, Keith. Go to sleep. You need rest,” Lance muttered. “It’s okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lance arose to an adorably sleeping Keith, the back of his head snuggling into his chest. Lance grinned earnestly. He wanted to wake up to this everyday, but Lance pushed his feelings aside. Keith would never like a guy like him. Heck, Lance didn’t even know if Keith was straight or not! Lance’s chest felt heavy. He didn’t want to think how much he loved a guy who could never love him back. Lance decided that he would just be the best friend possible to Keith and try his hardest to ignore his feelings. It was difficult because 1) Keith was unfairly attractive and 2) Keith valued Lance’s friendship; for they had grown close over their time in space together. Lance started contemplating the events of the night before. Lance thought about how bad Keith must feel when he would see the other paladins after he woke up. Lance knew Keith cared very deeply for the team, even if he wasn’t always super open about it. Keith squirmed in Lance’s arms and snapped him out of his thoughts. Keith turned to face Lance’s chest and Lance’s heart stopped. Keith’s eyelashes rested on the tops of his cheeks, and his lips turned up in a small smile. He was breathing out of his nose, and his chest was steadily rising and falling against Lance’s torso.   
“Oh quiznak,” Lance muttered under his breath. He carefully plucked Keith’s arms from his sides and slipped out of bed, trying not to wake up the raven-haired boy in his bed. Lance stole one last glance at Keith before heading to the kitchen. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Keith Kogane was in his bed! Granted, he wasn’t there for the reasons Lance wanted, but it was something! Lance was gleeful as he door opened to the kitchen and eating area the castle had.   
“What’s going on, everybody!” Lance exclaimed cheerfully.   
“Well, someone is in a good mood. What’s up?” Pidge asked.  
“Nothing has to be ‘up’ for me to be happy, Pidgeotto” he retorted. “Why can’t I just be excited to see my space family?” As he walked past, he ruffled Pidge’s hair and earned himself a scowl. Keith. Keith is why I’m so happy. But you guys are cool, too. But not as cool as the fact that Keith is currently in my bed. Lance was trying to telepathically communicate with Pidge the wonderfulness of his morning. Entering the kitchen, Lance saw Hunk with two big trays full of food.  
“Hey, Hunk! What’s for breakfast? Any snazzy space cuisine? Servin’ up any of the ol’ razzle dazzle?” Lance questioned the large, smiling man.  
“Breakfast? Breakfast was four vargas ago, dude. It’s lunch time. To answer your question, we are having space sushi. ‘Razzle dazzle’ enough for you?” Hunk looked at his friend. He smiled as he walked out of the kitchen to the table to serve his friends.  
“FOUR VARGAS AGO?!? Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Lance pouted, following Hunk out of the kitchen.  
“Neither you nor Keith came to breakfast or morning training today. The other paladins told me you two were probably in the same place and not bother two humans who are courted.” Coran supplied.  
“Guys! First, I wasn’t with Keith. Second, I don’t even like him like that! And third, humans don’t ‘court’ they date. Why you even tell him that?” Lance whined. His face felt hot and it was probably very red. Pidge snorted and Hunk hid his laugh behind his hand. Such great friends. Lance said mentally.  
“Well, if you’re not with Keith, where is he? We checked everywhere. We looked in his room, training room, bridge, observation deck, Black’s hangar, the-”  
“I’m here.” Keith butt in, cutting Pidge off.  
“Keith!” Hunk jumped. “How are you so quiet, dude? No one heard you walk in!”  
“Yeah, you’re like a ninja, man” Lance added, his expression soft. I hope Keith is doing okay. I’ll have to talk to him later. Lance made himself a mental note and grinned at Keith.  
“Sorry, I was...I was visiting Red” Keith, replied staring at the ground. Before Lance could make a comment about Keith stealing his lion, Pidge spoke again.  
“Oh cool, nobody looked there, I don’t think. Anyway, since you two are finally here, I can say what’s hopefully on the agenda for tomorrow. I found an elusive Galra outpost, containing several prisoners. It has pretty good security and it’s a relatively large base, so we will have to take a few of the lions.”   
“Pidge informed me that a few druids should be in command of the outpost, but other than that just sentries. Avoid the main control room and you shouldn’t encounter the druids. Keith, Lance you two will take the west side of the base. Lance, provide cover for Keith and keep the sentries away from the door for the escape pod. Keith you will follow to directions programmed into your suit and will free the prisoners on the west side. Be stealthy, as to avoid as much danger as possible. Pidge, Hunk, you will have the east side. Hunk keep cover and watch the door to he pod. Pidge free the prisoners on your side of the base. I will have Blue ready just in case, and Shiro and Coran will provide support from the castle, if necessary. We will be taking Green and Red.” Allura finished. “I will notify you two vargas before we leave tomorrow.”  
Lance was looking at Keith the entire time Allura talked. He was listening of course, but his eyes drifted to the boy he had cherished for so long. Lance hoped Keith wasn’t uncomfortable with last night. It didn’t seem so, but Lance knew the other boy wasn’t overly affectionate and sometimes had trouble trusting people. Lance just wanted Keith to be okay. Lance just wanted to be a good friend. He also hated seeing Keith bothered. Lance didn’t realize he was staring until the felt a slight nudge to his ribs.  
“Dude! What was that for?” Lance turned to his best friend, a pout on his face.  
“My bad, you were being obvious. I don’t think Keith noticed, though,” Hunk apologised. Lance felt a blush run up his neck. Hunk knew about his feelings for Keith, but the boy was not observant. If Hunk noticed, someone else probably did too. That someone would probably be Pidge, who had the eyes of a hawk. But, before Lance could think about how Pidge would tease him for staring at Keith, someone slid into the seat next to him. Oh frick, it’s Keith! Lance’s mind was shouting at him. He looked over and saw a very red-faced Keith. Is he blushing? Because of me? Nah, wishful thinking. Lance tried to regain as much composure as possible as Keith turned to look at him. There was a bashful look on his adorable face and Lance tried not to squeal. This kid is out to get me. The voice in his head was very talkative today, it seemed.   
“Hey, um...thanks. A lot. For yesterday, I mean. I really, really, really appreciated it. Thanks for listening.” Keith said quietly, only for Lance to hear. Get it together, idiot! Dear God! Keith chastised himself.   
“Keith, I already told you. You can talk to me whenever you need. You don’t have to thank me. Speaking of yesterday, are you ok? That nightmare seems to have hit you pretty hard. If you need to talk some more, you know where to find me,” Lance replied, placing a warm hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith just stared back at Lance. He couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t deal with how gorgeous Lance was. He couldn’t deal with how much Lance genuinely cared about him. He couldn’t deal with how his shoulder was melting under Lance’s touch. Keith’s poor brain was going into overdrive.  
“I’m good, Lance. Thank you” Keith managed after a minute.   
“No problem.” Lance shrugged, getting up from the table. “Hasta la later, Keith.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lance yearned to train. The events from lunch and waking up to a sleeping Keith was too much for his pining heart. As Lance walked to the changing room, he wondered if Keith knew he was being sincere. If Keith ever needed it, Lance would drop everything. Lance was in the middle of taking his shirt off when Keith walked into changing room. Lance was oblivious to Keith staring at his naked torso. Quiznak, he's gorgeous. Keith thought to himself, feeling a blush overwhelm his face. He turned around and started to walk out the door. Keith could train later. He didn’t have to train right now. He could-  
“Hey, where ya going? More than one person can train at once, you know. We can spar together! My bayard can turn into a broadsword now! I need to get better with a sword anyway. Maybe you can help? I mean, you’re really good with sparring and all, and a sword is your main weapon. So, I thought you could help me?” Lance word-vomited all over Keith. Way to go, doofus! Now you’ll scare him away! “Unless you don’t want to” Lance added. Keith just stared back at him for a few ticks before he started nodding.   
“Oh, um, yeah. Yes. Sounds great.” Keith floundered, his voice cracking on the last word. No way! My voice hasn’t cracked since like, middle school! This is unbearable! Keith walked over to the area were he left his clothes while Lance started to change again. The image of cappuccino-colored skin would not leave Keith’s retinas. His head was pounding as he gently pulled his own shirt over his head. Keith peered at Lance as he started to put his chest plate on.   
“When did you get a broadsword?” Keith asked, his voice surprising both boys. Keith didn’t know that was on his mind until he said it.  
“Um.. maybe about two weeks after you left for the Blade for the first time. Allura told me it’s Altean, she said she hadn’t seen one in 10,000 years. I haven’t used much since then. Like I said, I need practice,” Lance said, while looking at his bayard solemnly. Keith knew Lance dealt with feeling out of place on the team. Keith hated that he felt that way. Everyone always said Allura was the heart of Voltron, but it was really Lance. Lance made the team feel better after an especially tense moment, just by being him and making a dumb, and maybe slightly endearing, joke. He always knew what to say when someone was upset, a skill Keith had never mastered. He knew Lance denied it, but he put too much pressure on himself to be the best. To beat Keith. Keith blamed himself (irrationally) for being why Lance was sometimes upset. Keith thought (again, irrationally) that his existence was a major part of Lance’s insecurities. Keith thought (once again, irrationally) that his poor social skills pushed Lance away and cause Lance to hate him. Despite all of Keith’s doubts, he still wanted to be there for Lance. He wanted Lance to trust him. Keith wanted more, but a good friendship would have to do for now.   
“How often do you practice with the sword?” Keith inquired. He had been using a sword for way longer; he needed to know how to spar with Lance without hurting him.  
“Not as much I do with a gun, that’s for sure. I’m only level 29” Lance said, staring at the floor sheepishly. Keith was impressed. He was on level 45, and Lance was way ahead of him development-wise.   
“That’s awesome! I’m only on level 45, but you’re learning way faster than I am!” Keith gushed. Lance noticed Keith’s eyes light up with happiness and something like… pride? Lance watched with a small smile on his face as Keith sped through putting on his armor. Keith was talking a mile a minute while telling Lance about attacking from different different angles and which positions would work best in a fight.   
“Keith, my man, slow down,” Lance said, motioning with his hands. “I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”  
“My bad, I’ll explain later. Let’s just get out there and see what you’ve got,” Keith remarked with a smirk.   
“Oh, you’re on, mullet!” Lance replied, his usual smug grin on his face. There was no bite in his words, however, even as he nudged Keith in the shoulder. “Ready to lose?”  
“Ha, as if. I’m gonna destroy you!” Keith replied, running into the middle of the training room.  
“Let’s do this!” Lance let out a whoop. The fire was in Keith’s eyes as they started sparring back and forth. Keith took the defensive, opting to learn Lance’s moves as he took charge. Keith blocked multiple attacks to his side as Lance advanced upon him. Keith switched tactics and lunged at Lance’s legs sweeping him to the ground. Lance landed with an “oof” and looked up at Keith. Keith was smirking.  
“I’m losing, huh?” Keith said, his voice all tease.  
“It’s not over yet, mullet” Lance retorted, hopping up and taking Keith by surprise. Lance got a hit to his abdomen, making Keith stagger backwards and trip.  
“Haha, the tables have turned!” Lance said. He was smiling from ear to ear. Keith was not going not let him win. He took his foot and crashed into Lance’s ankles causing Lance to fall over. This plan backfired, however, when Lance landed right on top of Keith. Keith’s alarms blared. Lance’s sirens sounded. Keith’s face felt as if it was on fire and probably didn’t look any better. Lance’s mouth was closed, but his eyes were saucers. Lance’s ears, neck, and cheeks were as red as his lion. Lance’s hands were beside Keith’s shoulders, his knees on either side of Keith’s legs.Violet eyes stared at blue, neither boy daring to move, both filled with lust. Keith caught Lance looking at his lips, then saw him bite his own. Does Lance want to kiss me? Nope, just awkward positioning is all. Keith wondered to himself. He wanted to say something, to get rid of all this heavy tension, but he didn’t have to. Allura’s voice came over the intercoms Pidge and Hunk installed in the castle a while back. “ Paladins, please come to the bridge for a team meeting.” her heavy accent vibrating through the training room. Lance jumped off Keith and stood three feet away, scratching his neck, clearly embarrassed.  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry! I’m so clumsy! Sorry, sorry! Soy tan tonto! Esto es realmente incomodo!” Lance apologised in a mix of English and his native tongue.  
“Lance, chill. It’s okay” Keith said, getting up from the floor. You liar, this is far from ‘okay’! You disaster gay! Why don’t you tell him how you feel?! The voice inside his head was screaming at him. “Plus, I was the one that tripped you, anyway.” Keith continued, trying to be the epitome of calm. Lance looked like he was about to combust, and Keith couldn’t lie, he found it adorable. But he wasn’t about to admit that to Lance.   
“Right. Um, we have to go to the bridge now so…” Lance said to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Keith.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go” Keith replied, turning to walk to the door. All the while, Lance was staring at the rippling muscles in Keith’s back that were on display through his thin practice armor.


	7. Chapter 7

“Keith, Lance! Where were you?” Allura inquired, her tone sharp.   
“Sorry, we were training,” Keith spoke, after stealing a glance at Lance. Keith sent him psychic message to keep their… incident to themselves. Not that anything happened. Nope. Nothing at all. No feelings were felt. Whatever do you mean?  
“Well, anyway, the outpost we discussed at lunch unfortunately has a blue star guarding it, and we can only go in at allotted times. The Galra, of course, have planned this and have a schedule for when they can take prisoners into the base. Pidge found this schedule and discovered that there is an opening in a varga, which will be open for a quintant, then will be closed again for another three movements. We have decided that it is best to go now, before the next ship of prisoners come in,” she said. This info didn’t really register to Keith, however, as the training room scene was playing over and over again in his head. Keith thought about how Lance had been so close. He was only inches away. All he had to do was reach up and-   
“Alright, guys! Let’s go!” Lance chirped, snapping Keith out of his train of thought before it derailed. Lance bolted to the station that brought him to his lion. Keith was starting to turn to said machine when Shiro called for him.  
“Hey, Keith, you alright? You zoned out a little back there.”  
“Yeah, just a bit tired, is all,” Keith lied. He saw Shiro raise an eyebrow, but the man said nothing on the matter, knowing a mission was ahead.  
“Alright, you guys be safe out there. Don’t forget to rest when you get back,” Shiro commented, showing Keith a small smile. Such a dad. Some people never change. Keith thought, following Lance’s steps back to Red. Keith and Lance met the others outside the castle and flew through the wormhole Allura set up for them. The outpost wasn’t too far away, but the team wanted to get there as soon as possible. Keith watched as the purples and dark blues of the wormhole swirled around him and he prepared himself to fight. He didn’t mind freeing prisoners but he never knew how to deal with their gratitude, and the possibility of getting caught by druids was weighing on him. Not to mention the fact that the love of his life had been hovering on top of him merely minutes ago. The wormhole disappeared and a large mass of blue and bright light hit Keith in the face.  
“So, guys, my calculations say that the base should be revealed in about 7 dobashes. You should take that time to study the map of the base I sent you. We can talk to our partners about what the plan of action is when you get inside.” Pidge’s voice was in the paladin’s ears. Lance turned from Red’s controls to face Keith, who was standing off to the side of the cockpit.  
“Hey, Keith!” Lance’s voice was too high to be normal and his smile was clearly fake.   
“Hey,” Keith said, trying to radiate calmness, even though he was dying inside. “Alright so, you know the plan, you cover me and I free prisoners. We’ve done this before. We got this.”  
“Whatever you say, team leader” Lance said with a smirk. He didn’t seem as extra and fake as he did before. Keith assumed his pep talk calmed him down. Little did he know, Lance was just soothed by the sound of Keith’s voice.   
“So, uh, Keith?” Lance sounded timid.   
“Yeah?” Keith was wondering where this conversation was going. He hoped they didn’t have to talk about the training room situation from earlier. Keith didn’t know if his heart could handle rejection right before a mission. Because there is no way Lance actually liked him, and Lance was definitely trying to let him down easy. Lance, on the other hand, was scared out his mind. He was trying to confess. The accident in the training room caused him to realize that he could no longer live his life pining. He had to know the truth. Lance decided now was the time, it had taken him forever to psyche himself up for it. He didn’t want to deal with being rejected by Keith right before a mission, but he also didn’t want their accident playing in his head for the rest of the day. Lance was in love with Keith. He had been since the Garrison. Keith was in love Lance. He had been since the Garrison. But both of these two blundering idiots were too shy to admit it and too blind to see it.  
“ I-um- I,” Lance started. He didn’t have any idea on how to confess your undying love to someone. There wasn’t a YouTube video for that sort of thing, and if there was they didn’t have YouTube in space.   
“Just spit it out, Lance!” Keith said, sliding a hand down his face. He wanted to get his heart broken as fast as possible. Like ripping off a band aid. He told himself. Except the band aid is confirmation that the love of your life will never return your feelings. Easy.  
“Fine. I…I-”  
“Okay everyone, it’s time to go in” Pidge’s voice rang in Keith’s ears, cutting off whatever Lance was about to say. The boy in question looked startled for a moment before giving Keith a curt nod.  
“Game time” he said, before turning away from Keith again. Keith looked up and saw a signature Galra base, black with purple accents all around.   
“Game time” Keith repeated to himself, almost silently. He never really expected anyone to get hurt on missions like this, but there was always a worry nagging at the back of his head. He just hoped the team would stay safe and the mission would stay simple. He checked the map that was programmed into his suit and realized the base had a pretty common layout. The side he and Lance were taking had three sizable cells, and if Pidge’s info was correct (which it always was), had around 10 prisoners each. The pods on the base could hold the same amount of prisoners a cell could, but to get everyone there safely the team would have to work quickly. Red was approaching the entrance while Keith stood near the drop point, ready to enter the base. Lance opened Red’s jaws following Keith and allowing Red to park herself on top of the relatively large structure. Lance could see Pidge and Hunk entering on the opposite side.   
“Good luck you guys!” Lance shouted into his comms.  
“Same to you two!” Hunk shouted back, energetic and encouraging as ever. Lance watched as Keith cut into a panel, giving them somewhere to enter. Lance fired his jetpacks and flew through the small hole then touched down on the floor of outpost. Following Keith’s lead and the instructions on his map, he found the door to the escape pods and stood watch while Keith went off to the cells. The trip there was surprisingly uneventful and they didn’t encounter any sentries or druids. Lance hoped the others were doing just as well. Lance heard Hunk calling his name over the comm-links and started to worry. Were the others in trouble? Was Hunk hurt? If they were in trouble, he couldn’t leave his spot; he had to stand guard for Keith and the escape pods.   
“Hunk? Is everything okay?” Lance said, worry evident in his tone.  
“Um… not really. OW! I got swamped by sentries and I think Pidge is having trouble opening the cells. She said AAAH! She said… she said she detected some druids headed our way. Do you think you could help us out? Or are you and Keith too busy? NO! We can- we can ask Allura” Hunk was having trouble relaying the problem to Lance and fighting at the same time.  
“Hunk, Keith and I are fine. I’ll be at your location as soon as possible. Hold on tight, buddy!” Lance was starting to panic. He started a link with Keith as he ran down hallways trying to get to Hunk.  
“Look, Keith, I had to leave the door to the pods because Hunk and Pidge are in trouble. Do you think you can manage without me? If not, I can call Allura.”  
“Lance, I’m fine, go help Pidge and Hunk. Just send me the code to the pod door, okay? You guys will be fine, stop worrying.” Keith replied.  
“Thanks, Keith. I know you’ll be fine with freeing the hostages, but good luck anyways!” Lance said, trying to fight through his worry and be supportive. Lance ran down the hallways, following different paths on the map, hoping Hunk and Pidge were okay. He could hear Hunk’s blaster and varied shouts as he approached the spot were the yellow dot on his map was.   
“Hunk! Buddy, I’m here! I got your back!” Lance said, running towards a pod launching area shooting skillfully. His face was set in a fierce grimace as he knocked down sentries left and right. Soon, with both Lance and Hunk working together, the room was free of sentries and the boys were safe. After Lance parted ways with Hunk and started walking back to his station , he started a comm link with Pidge, hoping she was okay. Hunk had mentioned something about druids, and Lance knew those things were really powerful.   
“Pidge, are you okay? I came over to help out Hunk, and wanted to know if you were anywhere near the druids,” Lance said, nervous as a pangolin.   
“Yeah, Lance, everything is fine. I haven’t been spotted by druids yet. Why did you leave Keith by himself?” Pidge asked.  
“He said he could handle himself. I only left for a little while to help you and Hunk. Keith is fine on his own; he can handle this. Are you sure you don’t need any help? I can head over to your location now if necessary.” Lance was still nervous. He didn’t want any of his friends to get hurt, especially if he could help it. Instead of an answer, all Lance could hear were Pidge’s shrill screams in his ear, and muffled sobs coming from the tiny green paladin.   
“PIDGE! Pidge, come in! Are you okay? You need backup. I’m on my way now! Come on, Pidge, hang in there!” Lance started sprinting to the small green dot on his map. Lance called Keith and Hunk, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Pidge is fine. Everything is fine. You guys will put her in a pod and she will be fine. Lance tried to reassure himself.   
“Guys, Pidge is in trouble! I think she encountered some Druids. I’m on my way over to help. Hunk, I need you to come with me and help the hostages Pidge was trying to set free. Keith, get the prisoners on your side to the escape pod, now. We have to get out of here.” Lance commanded. His teammates didn’t know what came over him but, they trusted his words and followed his lead.  
“Alright, I’m on my way. Is Pidge okay?” Hunk said, and Lance could practically hear the boy’s face writhe into one of worry.   
“Lance, I’m about ten feet away from the pod door, after I get them on the pod I’ll be waiting in Red.” Even though Keith was trying to sound tranquil for his teammates, he could hear his own voice waver slightly.   
“Alright, Keith, I’ll be there as soon as possible. Hunk, I think Pidge should be fine. Meet me at her location. We got this team.” Lance said, trying to placate everyone’s worries; including his own. Oh my god, what if Pidge is dead? What is they captured her? What if we were too late? No quiero perder otra parte de mi familia. Pidge es como una hermana para mí. ¡No! Snap out of it, Lance! Focus on the task at hand, idiot! Lance could hear Hunk’s large steps approaching him.   
“Look, buddy, we have to stay on guard. Those druids are really dangerous,” Hunk whispered into the comms.  
“Yeah, man, I remembered.” Lance replied. That’s when he saw her. He saw Pidge; her body crumpled and leaning against a wall. Her breaths were shallow and ragged and blood ran down her sides. Her helmet was cracked and her face was bruised. Lance saw Hunk’s mouth open in a scream and watched him run to her side. Hunk ran past him with Pidge in his arms yelling frantically, and Lance could only assume he was calling the castle. He could feel the vibrations of Hunk’s big footsteps as he ran past, but the world was silent. Soon, Lance couldn’t hear anything besides the ringing in his ears. Pidge was hurt. It was all Lance’s fault.


	8. Chapter 8

“ALLURA! COME IN! WE NEED A POD!” Hunk was shouting into his helmet and hoping they weren’t too late. His mission was supposed to be simple, how did he end up carrying one of his best friends, unconscious, through a deserted Galra base? Hunk had guilt in the back of his mind for leaving Lance alone like that, but right now he had to focus on getting Pidge in a pod. Lance would understand.  
“Hunk, is everything alright, my boy? Allura mentioned something about a pod? Is everyone okay?” Coran came over the comms and Hunk felt a smidge of relief wash over him.   
“No, Pidge is hurt and I need a pod. There were druids and the situation got out of control. I think Lance and Keith are on their way back. Coran! I don’t know how to get Pidge back to you! I can't fly Green! Coran, I’m panicking!” Hunk felt bile rush up his throat as he spared a quick glance down at Pidge.   
“Relax, number 2! Green will understand the urgency of the situation, it will work out.” the ginger replied, trying his best to soothe Hunk.  
“Ok, ok. You’re right. Pidge will be fine. I am getting close to Green, Coran! I should be at your location in around 4 dobashes!” Hunk was updating Coran on his status and willing Pidge to stay alive. Hunk and Pidge had bonded over their love for engineering and Hunk came to know her as a good friend and awesome person. Hunk was worried that he would lose her and that he wouldn’t know how to tell her family. The family she worked so hard to find. Hunk stop! You’re gonna cry! Too late you’re already crying! Hunk finally reached Green and, once she saw the state Pidge was in, lowered her jaws immediately. Hunk carefully placed Pidge in the piloting chair as Green flew through the wormhole that was waiting for them. Come on, Pidge, you have to be okay! Do it for us! Do it for your family! Do it for the universe! Hunk was silently praying to every deity out there that Pidge would be okay. The Castle finally came into view and Hunk started panicking a little less when he docked Green and handed Pidge over to Shiro, who ran to the medical bay. Hunk watched as Coran slid Pidge into a pod and cried when Coran turned to them with a dim expression on his usually cheerful face.   
“She will have to be in the pod longer than normal, I’m afraid. Magic is harder to heal than normal injuries,” Coran said, a frown plastering itself onto his face.  
“But she’ll be okay, right?” Hunk said, trying to quelch the growing dread in his stomach.  
“Yes, number 5 should be back to normal in about 7-8 quintants.” Coran replied, face lighting up slightly.  
“Okay, Hunk. Do you know if Keith and Lance are okay? Aren’t they on the ship with those druids?”  
“Uh… yeah. Last I knew, Keith was on his way to Red and Lance was trying to help the prisoners on my side. Since…” Hunk tried to finish his sentence, but it was too hard and he started crying again. He was pulled into a tight hug by Shiro.   
“It’s fine, Hunk. Pidge will be fine. We have to contact the others to make sure they are okay, though,” Shiro said, always the voice of reason. Thankfully, the boys on the base were doing fine. Keith was, as promised, waiting in Red while Lance finished up on Hunk and Pidge’s side. Lance had a new driving force. He had to avenge Pidge. It was all his fault, the least he could do was make up for it. After Lance safely got everyone on a pod, he made his way to Red.   
“Hey, Keith. I’m on my way.” Lance said, trying to mask the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Keith thought Lance sounded cold, distant. Keith knew Lance would take this badly. He understood why, as well. Pidge reminded Lance of his sisters with her sarcastic comments and comedic wit. Keith also knew that Lance would try to blame himself for this. Keith would not allow that to happen. Not over his dead body.  
“Alright Lance, I’m here. I can’t go anywhere, so… Allura left to go check on Pidge. Coran said she is in a pod and healing up. So, there is no need to worry!” Keith tried to put as much joy into his voice as the could muster; he was exhausted. Today had been an emotionally and physically draining day. It started off as a good day, too. What a shame.  
“Okay Keith, I’m close to you. Tell Hunk I said to calm down. I know he's probably stressed out of his mind.” Lance said, even though it sounded a wee bit strained. Keith knew Lance was going to ignore his feelings and mental state until the made sure everyone else was okay. It was one of his greatest traits and worst flaws. Either that or he was going to mask his pain with humor. Which he didn’t seem to be doing at the moment, so that’s something. Lance eventually made into Red and sent a message to Shiro and Coran, saying they were on their way back. Lance slumped slightly in his seat as he flew Red, something many people wouldn’t have noticed. But Keith had an astute eye when it came to Lance’s mannerisms and emotions.  
“Hey, Lance?” Keith spoke out, not too loudly, not wanting to startle his friend.  
“Hm?”   
“You know you can talk to me whenever something is bothering you, right? Like, if you’re sad or hurting or something. I’m your friend. I’m here for you, Lance,” Keith said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He wasn’t good with words, but he was told that he is an awesome listener. He hoped Lance took him up on his offer and talked about what he was feeling at the moment. Lance sighed. Then, he turned to face Keith, letting Red autopilot.  
“I know, Keith, thank you. It’s just- nevermind, you’ll think it’s stupid” Lance replied with a huff.  
“No, I won’t. Your emotions are valid, dude. If you feel bad, tell me. I understand. I feel bad too, Lance. Look, we all need someone to talk to. We all need to worry about ourselves every once in a while.” Keith spoke with confidence. He wanted Lance to feel comfortable with talking to him. He wanted Lance to trust him. He needed Lance to depend on him. Lord knows Keith depended on Lance.   
“Can we talk when we get back to the castle? I want to be more comfortable. And I wanna see Pidge.” Lance asked. He sounded so small, like he was afraid of Keith saying no. Ha, Keith would never say no to Lance, especially if he needs help.  
“Yeah, Lance, whatever makes you happy.” Keith said, and he let the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth show. Lance worshiped the teeny smile Keith had given him. All of Keith’s dazzling smiles and laughs were glorious. And maybe Lance was fooling himself, but Keith seemed to smile around him the most.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance and Keith arrived at the castle a few minutes later, and were greeted by bone-crunching hugs from Hunk, dad-like pats on the back from Shiro, and a group hug was initiated by Coran. After everyone pulled apart, Lance all but ran to the medical bay to see Pidge. He was so upset with himself for letting Pidge get hurt. If only you were there faster! It should have been you! Not Pidge! I can’t believe I let this happen! Lance could hear footsteps behind him, but he kept running all the same. He needed to see Pidge. He needed to make sure his best friend was okay. Lance finally made it to the med bay and saw Pidge at last. Lance could feel the tears streaming down his face as he saw the state Pidge was in. Her usual grin or deadpan expression was replaced with something that Lance thought was much too stark and serious to be on Pidge’s face. Her wounds were closed, but not yet healed. Her hair was not as fluffy as usual and her body seemed limp. This is all your fault. You let some of the only family you have left get hurt. Your sister. Pidge is like your sister. And you know what you did? You let her get hurt. You are worthless. Pathetic. You had one job. Cover them. How could you mess up so badly?!? Lance fell into a crumpled mess on the floor and his mind didn’t register that he was pulled into a warm hug until he heard singing. Lance could identify the voice as Keith’s, but different. Keith was singing to him! Lance was elated for a moment and his worries washed away briefly. Keith, on the other hand, was panicking. Oh god, Lance has heard my singing voice. I was just trying to calm him down and I didn’t know what else to do. Oh god. He’s gonna tease me for it. Oh god. What do I do? I sound so bad! Why am I not stopping? Why am I still singing? Wait, did he stop crying? Oh my god! He stopped crying! Did I do that? Oh my god! I did that! I did a thing! Yay!  
“Lance, are you okay?” Keith stopped singing and asked. Keith. Keith is worried about me. He’s here, hugging me, singing to me, and asking me if I’m okay. Keith cares about me? Even though I let Pidge get hurt? What did I do to deserve this? Lance told himself.  
“No, I’m not okay. I’m the reason Pidge got hurt! It’s all my fault! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I’m so… stupid!” Lance choked out, tears falling down his face and his hand clutching Keith’s shirt like there was no tomorrow.  
“Lance, please don’t do that. Please don’t put yourself down. It’s not your fault. Listen, there was no way you could have gotten there any sooner. You got to Pidge as soon as physically possible. You helped calm me and Hunk down. You were a better leader than I was in that moment. Look at me. I’m fine, see. Hunk is okay. Pidge will be fine. You are not stupid. Why would I fall in love with you if you were stupid? You’re perfect the way you are.” the words were out Keith’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. Wait, did I just? I think I did. Oh no. Welp, time to die. Keith started thinking how his life was going to fall apart. He was going to lose Lance. He was going to lose their beautiful friendship. Keith was going to lose the love of his life. Keith felt tears fall down his face and didn’t even try to wipe them off. He was going to lose his everything.  
“You’re in love with… me? I-Why? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love you too, so so so much, but what do you see in me?” Lance said his eyes still glossy and new tears were tempted to fall. Why does he love me? I am an ugly, miserable, piece of garbage.   
“Lance, I know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong. I love you because you are sweet, loyal and trustworthy. You make me so happy. I value our friendship and your existence makes me a better person. But, I want more. I want to be with you. I want to love you. I do love you. All of you. Every part. Every single cosmic particle. But you gotta let me. Will you love yourself so I can love you, Lance?” Keith said, looking Lance in the eyes. Keith hoped with every fiber in his being that Lance would say yes. All Keith ever wanted was Lance, all he ever needed was the beautiful Cuban boy in front of him.   
“Keith, why would I even consider saying no? I love you, okay? Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for giving me those smiles. Thank you for loving me the way I love you. I want to be with you. I want to love you forever. Let’s be us. Let’s be together.” Lance said, elated. Keith was all Lance needed in life. Lance was ecstatic that Keith felt the same.   
“God, we sound so corny! You are such a dork!” Keith exclaimed, pulling Lance up from the floor into another hug.  
“Hey! You’re the one that fell in love with me, mister! What does that say about your taste?” Lance shot back, his face buried in Keith’s shoulder.  
“It says my taste is really quiznaking good, jerk. Honestly, I’m really happy you like me. I was afraid you were going to hate me, you know. That’s why I put off telling you for so long,” Keith said. Lance felt so warm. Keith’s arms were wrapped around his waist and Lance’s arms were around his neck. Lance picked his face up to look Keith in the eyes. His deep violet eyes that looked like they held the universe and all its secrets.   
“I could never hate you. I never have and I never will. Even when we were ‘rivals’ I still admired your skills. If anything, I was trying to cover up my feelings for you.” Lance blushed and looked at the ground. Keith was shocked. He was so sure Lance hated him their first few months in space that he tried to avoid him as much as possible. Then, Keith’s feelings had overtook him and he felt he needed to try to bond with Lance. Speaking of which…  
“Do you remember the bonding moment? Or were you serious when you said you forgot?” Keith said, an intent stare on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was trying to study Lance’s face. That’s adorable. I’m gonna die of cuteness. Goodbye cruel world! Lance thought silently.  
“Actually, I do remember you cradling me in your arms. I also remember myself saying, ‘We did it. We are a good team.’ Then, you gave me, like, the gayest smile ever. And then I denied it ever happened because I didn’t know how to deal with liking you.” Lance stated, looking at Keith again.  
“You fool! I was salty for days cause I thought you forgot! Also, my smile was not that gay!” Keith exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and pouting.   
“Well, at least I remembered we went to school together!” Lance retorted. He was trying his hardest to sound bitter, but he wanted to laugh so bad. Lance could tell Keith was also trying to contain his laughter. The boys held each other’s gaze for a few ticks before they both doubled over hollering. Lance had tears in his eyes and Keith kept snorting; which made the pair laugh harder. They straightened up again and Lance wrapped Keith into an adoring embrace.  
“I love you”   
“Yeah, I know,” Keith said, grinning. “But, I love you too, Lance.”


	10. Chapter 10

After a week of worrying, the team had gathered around Pidge’s pod to greet her into the land of the living. Lance was bouncing on his toes and glancing back at Keith. They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship; they were waiting for Pidge to wake up. Lance couldn’t wait to show the universe that he had the best boyfriend in the history of ever. Lance heard a faint whoosh and he snapped back into attention.  
“Pidge!” the team shouted, relieved to see the crabby green paladin again.   
“Hey, guys!” Pidge said, her smile bright. Soon, she was swept up into a ginormous group hug with her space family.  
“Everyone was so worried!” Hunk managed through his tears.   
“We’re glad you’re back, Pidge” Shiro said, his smile wide.  
“Let’s have lunch, you must be starved!” Allura said and Pidge smirked.  
“Lance, looks like I’m taking your girl. Jealous?” Pidge questioned, even though she knew well enough that Lance had very much fallen for Keith.  
“Nah, I’m good. Someone else has my attention,” Lance replied coolly, with a wink, looking at a very red Keith. Omg, those two soggy pieces of bread are together! I knew it! Pidge thought to herself, a smirk plastered to her face.  
“Oh, okay then. Alright! Lunch time!” Pidge declared, walking to the kitchen, the team on her heels. Lance and Keith walked a few feet behind the rest of the group, talking and absolutely smitten.   
“Why’d you do that? Now everyone knows!” Keith said, still blushing.  
“What, did you not want them to know?” Lance asked, even though he knew the answer.  
“I do, I just wanted us to tell them ourselves and be all extra and everything,” Keith said, blushing even more somehow while looking at the ground.   
“So, what I’m hearing is, Keith Kogane wanted to make a grand proclamation on how he has the best bae ever?”  
“Alright, first of all, quiet they’ll hear us! Second of all, don’t ever use the term ‘bae’ again, and third of all, I did want to have an announcement because it’s what you deserve. Hmph,” Keith answered, with a beautifully grouchy expression.  
“Awwwwwww, babe! You’re so cute! I’ll be quiet. I can’t make any promises about the bae thing, but we can make our announcement after lunch, okay? Sound good?” Lance suggested.   
“Yeah, sounds great” Keith answered with one of his dazzling smiles. Lance’s heart melted because oh frick, I made him smile. They arrived at the kitchen a few seconds after the rest and headed over to Hunk to get food.  
“Here you go, Keith!” Hunk said, handing the boy a bowl of goo. Keith mumbled a thanks and walked over to the table.   
“Hey, Lance!” Hunk said cheerfully.  
“Hey, buddy! I’m really happy Pidge is back. I missed that insane gremlin,” Lance said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah, me too. So… you and Keith have seemed closer lately. What happened?” Hunk questioned and his curiosity was clear.  
“Nothing, man. So yeah, I have a small crush on Keith, but nothing has happened. We just have been getting along better, I guess” Lance lied. Oh yes, Hunk, we’re close. We’re dating. Hehehehehe. But, we’ll tell you later.  
“Oh” Hunk said, sounding almost disappointed. “That’s cool. I was just wondering is all. Here’s your food, dude. Haha, that rhymes.”   
“Indeed it does, my friend. Come on, let’s eat!” Lance said, enthusiastic as ever. He seemed to have fooled Hunk, so the rest of the team should be easy. Lance plopped down right next to Keith and Hunk was on his other side. The team joked and talked and blabbed on about how much they missed Pidge.   
“Pidgeon, I’m serious don’t ever get hurt again. I had a panic attack, dude.” Lance said which earned a chorus of ‘mhmm’ and ‘yeah’s from the table.   
“I will attempt to not get attacked by druids and I will try to save you from having a panic attack, Lance” Pidge said, raising her right hand as if she was taking an oath. Everyone laughed. Lance looked at Keith while listening to his majestic laugh. Lance decided it was time. He reached for Keith’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Keith looked up at him surprised, then he realized what was happening and gave Lance a small smile.  
“Hey, everyone… um I have a thing to say, I guess.” Keith stammered.   
“What’s up, Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah, Keith. What’s up?” Pidge repeated, an evil glint in her eye.  
“Um… well” Keith started. He was afraid of what the team would think. He felt Lance give his hand a small squeeze. Lance. Lance was all the motivation Keith needed. “Lance and I are dating. And I’m really happy, so.” Keith finished, raising his and Lance’s intertwined hands. Lance was beaming. His grin was so wide the Mariana Trench was jealous. Keith is happy?With me? Yes! Lance was thinking. The new couple had been nervous for everyone’s reactions. The two boys tried to mentally prepare for a lot of different responses. They did not expect Pidge to scream, however.  
“YES! I KNEW IT WAS CANON! HAHAHA! MY OTP IS REAL! YES! HUNK I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WEREN’T! I WIN! YEEEEEEEET!” the recently recovered girl yelled at the top of her lungs.  
“Jesus, Pidge, calm down.” Lance said, using his free hand to cover his ears. “Thanks for the support though, bro.”  
“I agree with Lance, Pidge. Please stop screaming. But, you guys, I’m happy for you. Good job!” Shiro added.  
“BuT lAnCeEeEeEeE” Hunk whined. “You told me nothing happened between you and Keith! You liar! I’m hurt!” Hunk said in mock indignation. “I’m still really happy for you, though!”  
“Thanks, everyone!” Lance said, his million watt smile still on his face. Lance looked at Keith and watched as his boyfriend let out a sigh. Lance knew Keith was worried the team wouldn’t accept him and would treat him differently. Lance tried to reassure him but he knew Keith wouldn’t believe it until he saw it. Lance was happy to see Keith relax. His boyfriend stressed way to much. To be honest, Lance was a bit stressed as well. Hunk and Pidge knew Lance was bi, but the rest of the team didn’t know. Lance hoped everyone was supportive of their relationship. It seemed everyone was. Coran sent him a thumbs up and Allura smiled at him warmly. Matt winked at him and Keith and they laughed. Krolia leaned against the wall with a smirk. Overall, their space family was being super sweet about it. There was no need for either of them to worry.  
“I need details!” Pidge said, sitting in the seat on the other side of Keith. “Who asked who? Was it really cute? It probably was. Did you kiss? Have you guys done the deed yet?” Pidge finished, wiggling her eyebrows. “If so, who’s the bottom?”  
“Pidge!” Lance and Keith said at the same time. “No… but if we had… I would be top!” Lance continued. Keith groaned beside him. They were both blushing but Keith was as red as an Australian tomato.   
“Hah! Hunk owes me ten bucks!” Pidge said, rubbing her hands together. “What was the moment like? Was it super romantic? Did you actually kiss? I need to put this in my fanfiction. I want to keep it realistic.”  
“Um, well. I guess I confessed first. We were in the med bay. I was trying to make Lance feel better because he was sad about you. And then, it kinda happened. Like, I just said it. And then it told me he was interested in me too. So, yeah.” Keith said. The poor boy looked so awkward Lance wanted to laugh. But that would not help the situation. Keith was still blushing like crazy and staring at the table in front of him.   
“We did not kiss, unfortunately.” Lance added while Pidge typed all this on her tablet.   
“Gosh darn it, you flakey Pop-Tarts!! Why not?” Pidge whined. “Whatever, slow burn is cool. Bye, nerds.” she finished getting up and walking over to Hunk.  
“Wait, did she say Hunk owed her money? She bet on us? On who’s a bottom? What does she need Earth money in space for anyway? She’s writing a fanfiction about us? And she called us flakey Pop-Tarts? What the actual heck?!?!” Keith ranted, leaning his body over so his head was on Lance’s shoulder. Then, he realized what he was doing and panicked.   
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Keith jumped up.  
“Babe, it’s fine. I’m your boyfriend, remember. We literally have slept in the same bed for the past three days. I’m not bothered by you leaning on my shoulder. On the contrary, my dear, I like it a lot, okay? Chill.” Lance assured Keith. Keith looked up at him with his mouth agape.  
“Um, yeah right. Thanks, Lance. Wait, no. Thanks, babe.” Keith said with an exaggerated wink. Oh. my. g o d. Did he just… I love him so much. Lance mused to himself. Keith got his head comfortable on Lance’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso. Lance melted under Keith’s touch. He brought an arm up and slung it over Keith’s back, hugging him closer. Everyone at the table gave them an ‘awww’ and they got an “MY OTP!” from Pidge and a “Get a room!” from Matt. Lance felt Keith chuckle into his shoulder and Lance’s grin managed to get even bigger. Lance stared at Keith’s hair. He had wondered for so many years what it felt like. Now was his chance. He reached his tan hand up to stroke the jet black strands and god. It. Was. So. Soft. Lance ran his fingers through it and Keith let out a hum of contentment. Keith never had his hair played with and it was very, very, soothing. Keith smiled into Lance’s shoulder again. He was so happy. He was with Lance. Lance loved him. He said it himself. This past week had been everything Keith could hope for. Lance was his. He was Lance’s. They each had the entire world in their arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the last chapter, everyone. thanks for reading my cringe writing and i hope you continue to hold Klance deep down i your hearts. love, Nyla ❤️

Lance was bored. The team had been going on different missions gathering intel and nothing was particularly fun for him. He did get to spend a lot of time with Keith, however, which made his life much better. Right now, Lance was sitting in the lounge with nothing to do. He couldn’t talk to Pidge or Hunk, they were building something that did things that Lance didn’t understand. Shiro and Allura were talking diplomatic strategies and Coran was off cleaning some room in the castle. Lance wanted to go bother Keith but he was training. Lance had been feeling clingy the past week, anyway. Lance felt like he had been sticking to the half Galra’s side and he thought that the beautiful boy should have some breathing room. So, Lance found himself sitting alone and bored out of his mind. He also found himself thinking about his boyfriend. Boyfriend. I have one of those. And it’s Keith! Lance thought silently. Lance was thinking specifically about how much he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. They had gotten so close to locking lips a couple days ago, but Hunk ruined the moment. Lance kissed Keith on the head before they had went to sleep two nights prior. Keith seemed fine with it, and at the time he smiled and buried his face in to Lance’s chest. But Lance wanted more. He knew he sounded like a gross, selfish, bag of crap, but it had been two weeks already! Two weeks and not one kiss with the love of his life. He just wanted his senses to be overwhelmed with the feeling of Keith. That, unfortunately, had not happened yet. It was only a matter of time. But Lance, being the romantic he is, wanted the moment to be special. He wanted him and Keith to be in a room together and the air is heavy. Lance wanted to say something cute and witty and make Keith blush. Then, Lance would go on to tuck a strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. Finally, he would lean in and-   
“Hey, Lance. What’s up?” Keith interrupted his thoughts and snuggled up to Lance’s right side. Contrary to popular belief, Keith was quite cuddly. He was always reaching for Lance’s hand or snuggling up beside him on the couch, like he was doing now.  
“Absolutely nothing. I’m so bored. How was training?” Lance turned a bit so he could face Keith properly.  
“It was fine, I guess. Nothing special happened. I’m kinda tired. But, I’m bored, too.” the ravenette responded with a sigh.  
“What should we do?” Lance questioned, wrapping his arms around Keith’s stomach.  
“Cuddling is fine with me, unless you had something else in mind?” Keith said. Lance knew Keith meant it in a completely innocent way but Lance’s mind couldn’t help but wander. Like, if he were to take Keith to his room, and push him against the wall and whisper in his ear and-  
“Lance, you okay?” Keith cut off his train of thought again, but this time it was probably for the better.   
“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking about what else there is to do around here.”Lance stammered. That was a close call. Keith would think I was creepy if he knew where that thought was headed. Heh. Lance suddenly remembered the video games had in his room.  
“You want to play a video game? Pidge and I bought from the Earth store a while back. That’s how we got Kaltenecker.” Lance explained, looking down at the boy in his arms. Keith was contemplating at first then his lips upturned into a smirk.  
“Whatever the game is, I’ll beat you!” Keith said, hopping up from the couch and sprinting to Lance’s room.  
“Not a chance, mullet! I’m a master at Killbot Phantasm!” Lance yelled, chasing after Keith. Lance actually was pretty good at the game, it was what he spent his time on when he felt insecure or self-conscious. Thus, he played the game to take is mind off his worthlessness. Lance knew for sure that he was going to destroy Keith in that game. Then he could gloat and Keith would get all grumpy and adorable and they would chill out together and Keith would probably call for a rematch and it would be absolutely blissful. This is what Lance thought about as he raced to his room.   
“HA! I beat you to your own room! And I’m gonna destroy you at whatever game you have! Speaking of which, what is this video game called anyway?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side. This quiznacker is literally going to kill me. I need to tell Hunk to plan my funeral. Lance thought to himself before answering.   
“It’s called Killbot Phantasm. You pretty much go on a quest and kill dragons and all that cool junk. I play it a lot, so I think we may have found something I’m better at than you,” he said with a smirk before grabbing two remote controls and handing one to Keith.  
“Sure, Lance. Whatever you say,” Keith said sarcastically as Lance set up the game. Keith was kinda concerned that he would lose, though. He didn’t play video games much and Lance had way more experience than him. Keith was a fast learner, though, so he wasn’t too stressed about it. Lance turned on the game and the home screen popped up. Lance choose his character and Keith picked one that looked cool. Lance snorted.  
“What?” Keith asked. He didn't want to have a bad character and then take a brutal loss from his boyfriend.   
“Nothing, just… that character is just like you. Like, he's pretty and smart and good with a sword. But, he distances himself from people and doesn’t trust too easily. So, I find it ironic you pick him.” Lance said, looking down at the boy on his left.   
“You think I’m pretty?” Keith said, his smile from ear to ear.  
“Really? That’s all you got from the abundance of compliments I just gave you? You’re insufferable.” Lance quipped.   
“I’m not as bad as you.”  
“Is that so?” Lance shot back, staring at Keith. His violet eyes were shining and his mouth was lifted into a filthy smirk. Lance’s eyes flickered to Keith’s pouty lips and he leaned forward slowly. Keith took the hint and the boys met in the middle. Their lips came together in a soft, loving connection and Lance hummed in happiness. Keith deepened the kiss, licking Lance’s bottom lip making the Cuban shiver. Lance opened his mouth as Keith tilted his head and eagerly explored all of Lance’s eager cavern. Lance tasted of cinnamon and vanilla ice cream and Keith loved every part of it. Lance craved Keith’s cherry cola flavor and sucked on the other’s tongue, making the Korean moan into Lance’s mouth. Lance moved one of his hands to his boyfriend’s long hair, the other going to a spot along Keith’s hips. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and his legs coiled around the red paladin’s waist. Lance’s hands roamed over Keith’s body, trying to memorize every single line, dip, and curve on the smaller male. Keith moaned at the feeling of Lance’s hands all over him, and his pants were starting to feel a few sizes too small. Lance picked Keith up from the floor and pushed him down on the bed, smiling at the boy below him.   
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Lance whispered beside Keith’s ear. Keith grinned and kissed down the side of Lance’s neck, causing the taller partner to shudder. Lance started grinding against Keith, who was now a whimpering moaning mess. Oh my god… Keith is so hot and right now we’re… and this feels so gooooood. Lance was thinking. He was on top of Keith and it all felt like heaven. The boys were both enjoying their own paradise, living in the moment with the one they loved.   
I love him so much.  
That was the only thing on each boy’s mind, falling even deeper in this new sensation each second.


End file.
